


Facts of Heiwa

by Aquilaaqua



Series: FTSOTP 'verse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: All my headcannons for an original Pokemon region, Gen, Original Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: All my headcannons for my original Pokemon Region and its Pokemon LeagueCross post on Tumblr
Series: FTSOTP 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714954
Kudos: 1





	1. Heiwa

-located north of Alola but its latitude measurement is lower than Sinnoh

-Like Sinnoh, it has a mountain in the center of the region, but shaped more roundish

-It’s climate is Marine West Coast

-It has strong diplomatic relations with Alola as it was the only region to help them in their plight of Team Dawn’s destruction by smuggling refugees out and supplies in.

-The region is divided into four areas in a diagonal cross in the region, then further divided into sub-areas, two per area

-Each sub-area has a gym leader city/town located in it and they take care of the sub-area. The Elites each take care of one area and the gym leaders in their respective areas answer to them. The Champion overseas the whole region

North: Mia -> Daimen, Maya, Nick

South: Muraku, Wataru, Lara

East: Daimen -> Arata, Yuko, Maddie

West: Reika, Kalina, Atsuya

* * *

North Area

Elite in Charge: Daimen, Mia (former)

Towns/Cities:

Woodtree Town: A town located at the outskirts of the Fairview Pokemon Reserve. It was founded solely for the rangers of the reserve. They live in huts made of wood as they believe concrete buildings will destroy the environment. The Gym Leader of the town is Nick

Talatrua City: This city is well known for its large industrial park which is turning eco-friendlier after the pollution levels soared to dangerous levels in the pre-Team Dawn years, attracting a variety of poison type pokemon. It’s gym leader is Maya.

Landmarks:

Fairview Pokemon Reserve: It is a pokemon reserve located at the base of Mt. Harmony on the North side. The reserve is home to many pokemon including rare ones. Researchers even from other regions wish to study the pokemon in the reserve but have to have Nick and the ranger’s approval before being able to do so after going through extensive interviews and paperwork. Even then, a majority applicant are rejected. Trainers are allowed to battle the Pokemon there if challenged by the wild pokemon only and may only catch them if the wild pokemon wishes to go with them

* * *

South Area

Elite in Charge: Muraku

Maple Town: Special maple trees are commonly found in this town, hence its name. The sap of the maple trees can give energy weary pokemon but can make pokemon hyperactive when consumed when full of energy. The people of this town uses the maple tree sap to heal pokemon. The gym leader of this town is Wataru.

Cressline City: This city is one of the oldest in the region and can rival Flor City in size. But it’s population is only three-fourths of Flor City. The gym leader of the city is Lara.

Landmarks:

Ruins of War: The ruins are what is left of a city that was completely devastated by Team Dawn. In present time, the ruins are transformed into a heritage site and reminder of what was lost and what was gained from the war

* * *

West Area

Elite in Charge: Reika

Towns/Cities:

Georich Town: This town is rich in metal ores which is why its main industry is mining. The town is steadily growing as more ores are mined and new mining sites are found each day. The Gym Leader is Kalina.

Bayview town: A shoreline town in the southern part of the region. The most popular attraction of the town is the beach with white sand and large waves. Reika enjoys surfing there in her spare time. The town has many windmills which generates electricity for the residents. The Gym Leader is Atsuya

Flor City: The capital of Heiwa and the largest city in the region. This city was built in the post-Team Dawn era and has grown significantly.

* * *

East Area

Elite in Charge: Arata, Daimen (former)

Towns/Cities

Crystal City: A unique city that is built within a cave at the base of Mt. Harmony with natural crystal formations. A long time ago, the residents had found a way to build their homes into the walls of the cave until it grew to be a city. The city was one of the refuges during the Team Dawn war. The gym Leader is Yuko

Stinger Town: This town is located at the heart of the forest where bug type pokemon are prominent. The residents of the town who once feared the bug type pokemon learned to be friends with them with the help of the local gym leader. The gym leader of the town is Maddie.

Shiroma Town: The location of Prof. Darcy’s lab and starting point of new trainers. It is one of the few surviving towns from the Team Dawn era.


	2. Heiwa Pokemon League

The Gym Leaders and Elite Four’s sequence and positions were determined by a ranking battle, save for Yuko who decided to be the first Gym Leader in sequence and Arata, whom by unanimous decision by everyone, who will be challenging all of them for the title of Champion.

-the battle between Lara and Mia for the position of the first Elite Four was a close one. In the end, Mia won, but Muraku hurt her further by being disappointed that Lara did not get the position

-As soon as the gym leaders and Elite Fours got their positions, Arata challenged them to officially get the position of Champion in a continuous battle only stopping to heal his pokemon, eat and sleep

-While the Heiwa Pokemon League generally does not have a lot of power in the region, its officials have a lot of influence among the people because of their status as heroes

-Red had to endure some backlash from people who were unhappy that an outsider is a champion until Arata and the others made it clear that they trust him

-Arata, as a champion, acted as an ambassador to the Pokemon Leagues in other regions. He still acts as ambassador when Red becomes Champion as Red is an outsider, something that they honestly don’t mind.

-Arata set up the area division system which has no ties to the league

-Prior to the establishment of the league, the residents of Heiwa protested the idea greatly for they saw it as another form of suppression like Team Dawn until Mr. Goodshow agreed to let Arata and the others take the reins of the league and act independently. They will answer to the Pokemon League regarding its matters though

** The Gym Leaders **

  1. Yuko



Residence: Crystal City

Occupation: Gym Leader, Crystal City’s guardian

Preferred Type: Rock

Gym Structure: Her gym is more or less simply four walls, two natural rock walls and two man-made walls built around the crystals. It is located at the end of the cave. The path to the field has many crystal formations as well as on the ceiling, forcing people to crouch when going through it. Challengers have to be careful of them when maneuvering around the gym and on the field.

Pokemon: Graveler (alolan), Probopass, Aerodactle, Rockruff, Aurorus, Lunatone

Appearance: She has long blond hair which is braided and teal almond shaped eyes. She has sharp distinct features and is described to be pretty on more than one occasion. She wears a brown collared t-shirt with the Heiwa Pokemon League’s logo and tan pants for easy maneuvering. She also wears black combat boots.

Age: 24

Personality: As an older sister figure, she’s firm yet encouraging towards her friends. But does not tolerate people trying to hurt her friends.

  1. Maddie



Residence: Stinger Town

Occupation: Gym Leader, mediator between people and bug type pokemon

Preferred Type: Bug

Gym Structure: The gym is located at the edge of the town where the forest is the densest and roofless, allowing pokemon to come in whenever they want and sometimes hang out on the battling field. The interior of the gym is structured to resemble a jungle. To get to the field, challengers have to swing from vines in the trees a hundred meters above ground. If they fall, the pokemon will catch them with Sticky Web and they have to go back to the starting point. When there is a challenger, Maddie will request the wild pokemon to move aside for the duration of the match.

Pokemon: Beautifly, Scizor, Swadloon, Spewpa, Goliscopod, Combee

Appearance: She has waist length dark hair which is mostly tied up in a ponytail, grey eyes and wears red frame glasses. She wears a camouflage jacket with a yellow tank top underneath, white pants and black boots.

Age: 19

Personality: She is a sweet lady who cares for her friends and pokemon dearly. She also cares a lot for the wild bug type pokemon, acting as a mediator for them with humans. But woe behold anyone who thought that being a softie means that she won’t get angry at them if they tried to hurt her friends or her pokemon.

  1. Maya



Residence: Talatrua City

Occupation: Gym Leader

Preferred Type: Poison

Gym Structure: There is a large pool of factory waste and several platforms. The challenger has to figure out how to get to Maya at the back of the gym while moving through platforms to get the right path.

Pokemon: Nidorina, Nidorino, Salazzel, Ariados, Beedrill, Stunky

Appearance: She has the same eyes as Muraku and Mia, but slightly darker. Her hair is completely dyed purple and cut in a bob. She wears a red tank top and a black sleeveless shirt underneath. She also wears skinny jeans and black platform boots.

Age: 21

Personality: She is a rebellious, bad tempered person. Very few people make it into her good books. Reika, being her frienemy, is somewhere between her good books and her bad books, or so she claims.

  1. Nick



Residence: Woodtree Town

Occupation: Gym Leader, Fairview Pokemon Reserve Ranger

Preferred Type: Grass

Gym Structure: The gym is a hut made of wood like all other buildings in the town. There is a maze made of hedges where challengers have to maneuver out to get to the field.

Pokemon: Grovyle, Breloom, Phantump, Lurantis, Parasect, Ferrothorn

Appearance: ‘He could be said to be a handsome guy with his wavy black hair and almond green eyes. Lots of girls would fall head over heels for him. Too bad he’s already dating Maya. And if you even attempt to flirt with him, you’ll get a bloody eye from Maya in return.’- Wataru’s description of him.

Age: 21

Personality: He’s really kind and level head all the time. Even so, he likes to tease Maya to provoke reactions out of her. He often looks out for the group and is seen to be the big. There are times where he is the only one whom Maya would listen and obey.

  1. Wataru



Residence:

Occupation: Maple Town

Preferred Type: Psychic

Gym Structure: His gym is like a trick house. It has many traps and surprises that challengers have to maneuver around to get to him. Eg. At the entrance, the challenger has to knock, then a cage will fall on them for one hour if they don’t move away in time. And once inside, they have to glide through the whole first floor covered in wax (Arata calls it wax-skating).

Pokemon: Alolan Raichu, Slowbro, Kirlia, Spoink, Meowstic, Munna

Appearance: He has spiky brown hair with black underside and is pulled into a small ponytail at the back. He also has black round eyes. He wears a purple long sleeve hoodie shirt and cargo pants. He also wears black hiking boots.

Age: 17

Personality: He is described to be hyperactive on more than one occasion but means well. But when needed, he can be serious

  1. Atsuya



Residence: Bayview Town

Occupation: Gym Leader, Computer Programer, Electrician

Preferred Type: Electric

Gym Structure: His gym is divided into several sections and each section is locked by a computer. To proceed through the gym, the challenger has to answer the questions in the computer correctly to unlock the sections and proceed to the next.

Pokemon: Jolteon, Ampharos, Manetric, Glavantula, Helioptile, Eelektrik

Appearance: He has short wavy blond hair and his eyes are slightly lighter than his sister’s, Yuko. He wears a yellow shirt with a blue tie, beige pants and brown shoes

Age: 20

Personality: He is very laid back and secretly vain. He cares a lot for Mia because they dated in the past.

  1. Kalina



Residence: Georich Town

Occupation: Gym Leader

Preferred Type: Ground

Gym Structure: Her gym has sand dunes all over, some having Gym Trainers hiding behind them, and rock walls fencing off a path. Trainers have to climb over them while battling the Gym Trainers to get to her.

Pokemon: Sandshrew, Marowak, Camerupt, Vibrava, Gabite, Mudbray

Appearance: She has dark ginger hair which comes up to her shoulders and light brown eyes. She wears a light red zip up vest and dark jeans along with crimson flats

Age: 22

Personality: She is mostly a reserved person who does not like to talk about herself. However, she can be very indecisive at times when it comes to food and is actually forgetful of her things

  1. Lara



Residence: Cressline City

Occupation: Gym Leader

Preferred Type: Fairy

Gym Structure: Lara does not like to complicate things so her gym does not have any tricks or gimmicks. So challengers do not have any difficulty in reaching her. But winning against her is a different story

Pokemon: Sylveon, Mawile, Togekiss, Clefable, Comfey, Snubull

Appearance: She has extremely dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black and is up to her mid-back and tied up in a half ponytail and light brown eyes. She wears a light blue cardigan over a yellow blouse, and an A-line turquoise skirt that comes up to just above her knees. She also wears socks that comes up two thirds of her calf and yellow sneakers

Age: 19

Personality: Because she was part of Team Dawn, she is a very cunning and occasionally shows signs of sadism. But after Muraku showed her the true meaning of friendship, she turned over a new leaf, becoming kinder towards others but hates her past associated with Team Dawn.


	3. Heiwa's Elite Four

**All the Elites have two outfits that interchange throughout Facing the Shadows of the Past being the Battle Outfit and their Casual Outfit. The Battle Outfit is only worn during public battles and important functions for formality. Their Casual Outfits are for the times outside that.**

  1. Mia (former)



Residence: Talatua City (former), Mahogany Town

Occupation: Elite Four (former), Gym Leader, Café singer

Preferred Type: Ice

Pokemon: Sandslash (Alolan), Galie, Mismagius, Froslass, Cryogonal, Vulpix (Alolan), Glaceon (deceased), Bergmite, Vanillish, Cubchoo

Appearance: She has black hair with white accents and blue highlights. Her eyes are purple-yellow like ever other member of her family. She wears a black tank top and white shawl. She also wears black line pants and purple ballet shoes

Battle Outfit: Her old battle outfit which she no longer uses is a white knee length dress with black polka dots. She also has a black choker with a bow and white flats.

Age: 19

Personality: She is very cold and uncaring towards her colleagues, present and formal, except for Red whom she respects, Maya who is her cousin, and Pryce who took her in and trained her to be a Gym Leader. But she wasn’t always like this. Before the Team Dawn era, she was a hot-tempered person. Everything changed after being captured and tortured by Solaris. As such, she harbors a lot of hate and hurt towards Lara and Muraku. She is also good friends with Governor Avaris as she was his bodyguard and Pokemon Battling teacher during the Team Dawn era.

  1. Daimen



Residence: Taratula City, Mt. Harmony (temporal)

Occupation: Elite Four

Preferred Type: Flying

Pokemon: Pidgeot, Xatu, Sigilyph, Noivern, Salamance, Toucannon, Fearow, Drifblim, Noctowl

Appearance: He has blue-gray round eyes, red short and wavy hair, and a scar just above his right eye. He wears a grey jacket with a light brown shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

Battle Outfit: He wears a neat grey shirt with a white vest and brown cargo pants. Over them was a grey flowing robe which was decorated with white boarders and cloud patterns. He also has dark combat boots.

Age: 18

Personality: He’s very amiable with everyone and the humorous one in the group. But he can be an adrenaline junkie as his favorite past time is flying on Salamance and doing dangerous air tricks for fun.

  1. Muraku



Residence: Maple Town, Mt. Harmony (temporal)

Occupation: Elite Four, Owner of a Security Agency at Mt. Harmony

Preferred Type: Dark

Pokemon: Houndoom, Absol, Drampa, Hydregon, Zoroak, Honchcrow, Incineroar, Scrafty, Umbreon (originally his but he gave it to Mia shortly after she resigned but she gave it back to him during the tournament)

Appearance: He has long black hair with white accents and purple-yellow eyes. He wears a long sleeve white shirt with a purple vest over it, dark pants and purple sneakers.

Battle Outfit: He wears a white shirt with a black velvet jacket which extends behind him. He also wears black velvet pants and dress shoes.

Age: 19

Personality: He is usually calm and reserved. But when it comes to the people he cares for, he can lose his judgement easily. Since young, he criticized Mia in many aspects, creating a riff between them. It widened when he chose Lara over Mia during the final days of the Team Dawn war to a point where Mia was driven to leave Heiwa. He regretted it ever since.

  1. Reika



Residence: Bayview Town, Mt. Harmony (temporal)

Occupation: Elite Four, Top Coordinator of Heiwa

Preferred Type: Water

Pokemon: Kingdra, Primarina, Dewgong, Swanna, Blastoise, opunny, Gastrodon (West Sea), Milotic, Lapras

Appearance: She has long auburn hair, green thin eyes and long eyelashes. she now wears a light blue sleeveless shirt with a dark blue jacket with Heiwa’s Pokemon League logo on the shoulders instead and a white skirt with leggings and blue sneakers.

Battle Outfit: She wears a long sleeve aquamarine dress decorated with sequins and pearls. The dress was split open in the center in front, forming a tail behind her. She also wears matching aquamarine leggings and sparkly heels. She also has a pearl headpiece with a shell hanging in the center.

Age: 18

Personality: When meeting someone new, she acts shy but quickly gets over it. She is mischievous in nature and acts immature on more than one occasion.

  1. Arata 



Residence: Stinger Town

Occupation: Elite Four, Champion of Heiwa (Formerly), Ambassador of Heiwa to the Pokemon League

Preferred Type: Fire

Pokemon: Pyroar (male), Lucario, Ninetails, Rapidash, Charizard, Heatran, Pyroar, Vocanion, Chadelure

Appearance: He has spikey red hair and purple round eyes. He wears a red jacket with Heiwa’s Pokemon League logo on the shoulders over a white shirt and faded jeans. He also wears yellow sneakers.

Battle Outfit: He wears an orange suit which was decorated with red, orange and yellow sequins and red boots.

Age: 19

Personality: He is a very serious person at first glance and is mentioned more than once that he is more mature than others his age. But the reason why he is like this is because he was harden by the Team Dawn war. However, he is known to have a soft side around those who he trust and loves. But for people who messes with the people he cares for, he will show his sadistic side to them


End file.
